A Long Walk Home
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus ends things with Sirius and Sirius finally realises why. Written for QL. Omegaverse


Quidditch League

Round 13 - Holyhead Harpies - Beater 1 - Chimaera: Write about someone who is two-faced or behaves differently around different people

Prompts:

(emotion) Anger

(weather) Rainy

(Phrase) Drop of a hat

* * *

 **A Long Walk Home**

Remus/Sirius

Omegaverse - this is a universe where people have secondary genders. Usually Omegas are looked down upon by some people.

A 'Score' is slang for £20

* * *

Remus strode out of the building, resisting the urge to turn back to see if Sirius was following. Sirius probably hadn't even noticed he had left. The love of his life - the man who claimed that Remus meant more to him than anything was sitting upstairs in a club for rich snobs. The man who went to jumble sales and car boot sales and charity shops with him was laughing with his friends as they made derogatory comments about Omegas not being as important as Alphas.

A cold wind blew at him and Remus shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He hadn't thought to wear a coat since Sirius was driving. He hadn't even thought to bring out his wallet, choosing to shove a score in his pocket instead. There wasn't enough change for a cab home and he didn't have any way to pay for any buses because he didn't have his Oyster or bank card - and he needed one or the other to scan against the reader. Buses didn't take money anymore. So that left Remus with a single option - to walk miles back to his home.

A drop of water landed on his head and Remus let out a tired sigh, glancing up at the grey clouds. Of course it would start raining now. He sped up his pace, pausing briefly at a road. Two cars sped past and Remus rushed before the next could approach, causing the car to beep loudly at him.

He ignored it, knowing that if Sirius had been there, Sirius would have made an obscene gesture at the driver as he walked, and he began to feel sad. But Remus reminded himself why he was walking four miles in the cold and the rain - it was because Sirius couldn't stand up to his dirtbag friends and tell them what he really thought of Omegas. Hell, those men back in the club didn't even know that Sirius and Remus had been dating for a whole year. Sirius promised to tell them but never did. It was always _'I'll tell them soon'_.

Finally Remus reached a bus stop. He ducked under it and unlocked his phone, quickly calling James. Remus didn't have the money for a cab so couldn't order one. But perhaps if James was home, Remus could get the cab and James could pay the driver when Remus arrived back at their flat. The phone rung five times before going to voicemail and Remus hung up, waited two minutes and tried a second time.

Voicemail again. Remus sighed and left a voicemail for James to call him back before stepping out from the bus-stop as the rain began to come down faster.

More drops fell on Remus' head as he walked, the pace picking up until it was a steady downpour. There was nothing Remus could do as he walked through town, leaving the high-street as soon as he could to avoid people milling about. The rain began to soak through his favourite blue jumper and he could feel the t-shirt underneath sticking to his skin.

Half an hour of walking and his phone suddenly beeped. Remus ducked under a bus shelter and unlocked it, opening up a text.

 _'Where are you?'_

Remus stared at the message for a long moment. It had been half an hour and Sirius had only just realised he was gone? He wanted to throw his phone or scream or do something to let the anger out. Instead, he locked his phone again and slipped it back into his pocket. He would deal with Sirius when he reached home. He glanced at the map on the bus-stop, deciding on the next part of his route before stepping out into the rain which seemed to be getting worse with each passing minute.

The options were to stand around at the bus stop hoping for an end to the rain, but be left walking in the late evening (with no guarantee that the rain _would_ stop, or walk now and continue to get soaked).

He shivered as he continued on his journey. He wasn't familiar with the area and the only thing guiding him in the right direction was the bus stops. He knew it was probably making his journey longer, but at least it was bringing him the right way.

His phone beeped again and Remus pulled it out, hoping it was James. Sirius' name popped up again and the hopeful feeling faded as he opened the message.

 _'I'm starting to worry. Call me.'_

Remus tried calling James again but had no luck. The phone went back into his pocket and he carried on walking. He felt ice-cold and the rain had long since soaked his converse and socks.

It was the worst night ever and Remus had never been more angry at Sirius Black. In fact, he'd rather be soaked in the rain than talk to his boyfriend ever again.

...oOo…

"There you are. I knocked and got no answer, I called my friends at the club to see if you went back there and I drove up and down."

The fact that Sirius was completely dry made Remus even more angry than he had been, which he never thought possible.

The concerned look on Sirius' face threatened his resolve and he tried to steel himself against it.

"Sirius, I can't do this anymore," he said, walking past Sirius and ignoring the way Sirius' arms stretched out for a hug. Instead he pulled out his keys and used them to unlock the door. "I'm tired of this. I love you but you've never once put me first. Your friends matter more to you and we can't be together anymore." The key was twisted in the lock and the front door opened. Remus turned around to where Sirius was staring at him in shock.

"What's this all about? I don't understand," Sirius said. "Why are you ending things when everything has been perfect? I don't get what went wrong tonight."

Remus frowned. How could Sirius not realise the problems?

"You cancelled our anniversary dinner that I had booked," he began. "Because your friends called and you're happy to make plans at the drop of a hat."

"Yeah, but it was at that cheap place around the corner," Sirius argued. "I thought we agreed to meet the guys at the club and then I'd take you somewhere fancy."

"I like the place around the corner," Remus snapped. "It's where we had our first date - remember, you came to pick me up but your car wouldn't start so we went to the Indian around the corner and it was really nice. I wanted to go there because it was special. Tonight was supposed to be special. But you wanted to spend our anniversary with other people and you barely said a word to me in hours."

"I have, I've tried to include you—"

"You haven't tried to do anything," Remus said, raising his voice. "Your friends think that Omegas should be seen but not heard. They barely say a word to me and you're too embarrassed to even tell them we're dating. Either embarrassed or ashamed, both equally bad. Your friends don't talk to me and when you're talking to them, it's clear I'm not supposed to be a part of the conversation and I'm upset that you've never noticed how unwelcoming it is."

"You're exaggerating," Sirius said, rolling his eyes."Remus, if you weren't welcome there, I wouldn't bring you."

"But it gets worse," Remus continued, choosing to ignore everything Sirius said. "The jokes and snide comments about Omegas - especially the male Omega ones. How do you think they make me feel?"

"Just the guys joking around," Sirius insisted.

"No. It's them making horrible comments and you pretending they aren't so bad because you're not an Omega and don't understand how hurtful they are," Remus replied. "Look, I'm soaked to the bone from that walk home—"

"You walked?" Sirius stepped closer, but Remus backed up into the doorway of the flat, causing Sirius to pause. Remus ignored the hurt look in his eyes. Those expressions would convince Remus to change his mind and Remus was done with this.

"Of course I walked. I live on a budget. I have a certain amount of funds to live on and couldn't afford a cab. I didn't have my oyster to get buses because I thought I'd be coming back with you, and James wasn't answering his phone so I couldn't get a cab to him."

"Remus, I don't know what to say," Sirius said, reaching for him. "Look, I'll make it up to you."

"You always say that," Remus said, sighing softly. "I don't fit in with your life, Sirius. You don't tell people we're together and I think I deserve better than this. It's over."

"Remus—"

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry," he muttered, before moving further into the flat and shutting the door behind him.

...oOo…

Sirius leaned casually against the bar, his gaze on the woman next to him. "Hey, beautiful," he murmured, quickly realising she was an Omega. "What are you drinking?"

"I can get my own drink, thank you," she said dismissively, though she still smiled politely. Sirius shrugged his shoulders, secretly glad that she wasn't interested in his half-hearted attempt to converse. It had only been two days since Remus had ended things and he didn't want to move on. His friends on the other hand had dared him to go to the bar and talk to the beauty that had walked in.

"Even the great Sirius Black couldn't get the attention of Francesca Greengrass," Rabastan said, laughing loudly. "If he can't, what hope do the rest of us have?"

"Speak for yourself. I'll have her in my bed by the end of the week," Antonin replied, his hungry gaze following her as she walked across the room. Sirius sat down with his drink, his eyes moving around the group of Alphas. "Speaking of, where's your little Omega friend?"

"Who, Remus?" Sirius asked, feeling smug. Remus was clearly wrong. His friends were asking about Remus' whereabouts. If they didn't care, they wouldn't have asked.

Antonin nodded. "We never see you without him," he pointed out. "Well, not for the last… six months now." He glanced around the table for confirmation and Sirius noticed a few of his friends nodding.

"Are you finished with him?" Lucius asked. "I agree it's fun to fool around with someone who is so clearly lower class, but that lasted months longer than it should have. People were beginning to talk, thinking you were attached to that Omega."

"Beginning?" Rodolphus repeated with a snort. "People have been talking for about four or five months."

"Guys, drop it okay, there's a more important question," Antonin said, glancing around. He looked back at Sirius. "What's the trick to get him into my bed?"

Sirius chuckled, thinking that Antonin and his friends were joking around. When they didn't laugh, the smile faded from Sirius' face.

"You want to sleep with Remus?"

"I want to find out if the rumours about male Omegas are true," Antonin said, reaching for his drink. "He had _you_ hooked for months, so he must be good in bed. I bet he's kinky."

"Me too," Rabastan agreed with a snigger.

Sirius looked around the group. "I thought you all liked him," he said, feeling uneasy at the turn the conversation had taken.

Lucius shrugged. "He was quiet enough, thankfully."

"Just wanted to stay on his good side for when you were done," Rodolphus admitted.

Sirius shook his head. "I need to go," he said, abandoning his drink and walking out of the club. He wasted no time getting to his car and heading to Remus'. Remus had been right and Sirius had been so caught up in his friends that he hadn't seen it. Six months of his friends lusting after Remus. Six months of Remus' discomfort and Sirius had been blind. Not because there was nothing to see, more because he didn't want to believe his friends were like that.

It took awhile for him to reach Remus' flat and Sirius reminded himself that Remus had walked that journey in the rain. He locked his car and raced towards the flats.

Remus was right when he mentioned how Sirius put his friends first. He had always told himself it was to maintain his image, but what did that image matter when he risked losing the love of his life? He should have chosen Remus, rather than running after his friends at the drop of a hat. He loved Remus, he wanted a future with him.

He tapped on the door, waiting a minute before tapping again.

"Coming," came a croaky voice from inside. The door swung open and Sirius stared at a very pale Remus who was wrapped in a quilt and clutching a stuffed lion.

"You look horrible," Sirius said, his gaze drifting over Remus' sweaty hair that was stuck to his forehead, over his red eyes and red nose. Remus coughed into a cloth and Sirius resisted taking a step back.

"Yeah, well," Remus muttered, before shoving the cloth over his nose and letting out a loud sneeze.

"Did you get sick from being out when it was rainy?" Sirius asked, feeling even more guilty. He had noticed Remus' absence after a short time, but hadn't been able to get away from his friends to send a text. After the second, he had made his excuses and searched the streets for Remus. Before, he had been perplexed that Remus had just upped and left, but now he was seeing much more clearly.

Remus shrugged.

"This won't do," Sirius insisted. "Get inside and lie down. I'm going to make you some soup and get you some medicine and get you feeling better." His eyes lingered on the stuffed lion. He had won that for Remus in a machine on their first date and seeing Remus holding it filled him with hope. Maybe it wasn't as over as Remus had insisted.

"Why?" Remus asked stubbornly.

"Because you're my boyfriend and I love you," he said. "Because of a lot of things actually. You were right about everything. I'm not ready for this to end, I want to fix things and because you matter to me."

"Sirius, I don't know," Remus began, already shutting the door. Sirius stuck his foot in the way. He hadn't fought when Remus had ended things, but he knew he should have. This time he would.

"Because I want to have a future with you," he continued softly. "Because even though you're sweaty and coughing up stuff, I'd much rather cuddle with you on that sofa than be anywhere else. Remus, I don't deserve you, but I promise that I'll do better. I won't fail you again. Did I mention that I love you?"

"You did." A hint of a smile played at Remus' lips. "I'm too sick to argue; this isn't fair."

"Then don't argue. Let me take care of you," Sirius insisted. Remus sighed softly and pulled the door back open.

"You won't regret this," Sirius promised him, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Also written for:

Also written for:

Divination 1 - Write about understanding something for the first time

Fortnightly - Princess - 6: Stubborn

Fortnightly - Around the Board - 4: Write about trying to escape something

Seasonal - Days of the Year - November 19th Write about someone having a bad day

Seasonal - Autumn - (word) rainy

Seasonal - Flowers - (word) sneeze

Seasonal - Air - (word) cloud

Seasonal - Ravenclaw Challenge - Cake 5 - Write about a rejection

Seasonal - Characters - Trait: Ignorant

Fantastic Beasts - 23 - Botswana - (weather) raining / 24 - Selkie: (word) water

Pinata - Hard: Black Family / or / Medium: Fluff

Writing Club - Character Appreciation - 3 - Character: Remus *Bonus used Sirius*

Writing Club - Disney Challenge - Song 4 - Write about someone finding their way home

Writing Club - Lizzy's Loft - 4 - (Item) Stuffed Lion

Writing Club - Lyric Alley - 13 - That's all I ask of you

Writing Club - Emy's Emporium - 7 - (theme) illness

Writing Month Wordcount - 2,543


End file.
